Capsule vending machines (item dispensing devices), such as shown in FIG. 21, for vending items such as capsule toys are known. In a capsule vending machine 300, a disc-shaped rotor 330 is placed in a lower part of a stocker case 310, which stores a large number of capsules (items) C. A plurality of, e.g., four, circular holes (item holders) are arranged in the rotor 330 along its circumferential direction. One capsule C is held in each of the holes. One circular item ejection hole 311 is opened in the bottom of the stocker case 310. For example, when a customer turns a lever manually, thereby rotating a rotor 330, and any of the four item holders of the rotor 330 is aligned with the item ejection hole 311 in the bottom of the stocker case 310, a capsule C falls through the item ejection hole 311 to an item dispensing portion 320. The customer can take out the capsule C from the item dispensing portion 320. This structure similarly applies to Patent Literature 1.